THIS invention relates to imaging apparatus which can be used, for example, in radiological applications.
Conventional X-ray imaging apparatus is of limited versatility and is generally unsuitable for use in whole-body imaging of patients at a resolution sufficient for diagnostic purposes. South African patent no. 93/8427 describes a system which is designed to facilitate whole-body imaging of a subject in order to detect smuggled articles such as diamonds concealed on the person of the subject, while at the same time minimising the radiation dose received by the subject.
It is an object of the invention to provide an alternative apparatus which can produce images of medical diagnostic quality at relatively low radiation doses.